


Ogygia

by sangieyoun



Category: Day6 (Band), YoungK - Fandom, dowoon - Fandom, jaehyung - Fandom, kangyounghyun - Fandom, kimwonpil, myday - Fandom, parkjaehyung - Fandom, parksungjin, sungjin - Fandom, wonpil - Fandom, yoondowoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death Fix, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangieyoun/pseuds/sangieyoun
Summary: Time is unparalleled. No one can change the course of time. Younghyun doesn't understand the concept.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Ogygia

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Drawings Our Moments - Taeyeon or My Love - Lee Hi. Enjoy.

I woke up feeling a little more elated that yesterday. It looks like a perfect day, with just the right amount of light peeking through the blinds. It's a little colder than usual but Younghyun had insisted to meet me at the plaza for today and that could only mean one thing.

If there is one thing to know about Younghyun, he likes his surprises. 

I used to hate them. It just feels so unnecessary and a waste of energy but seeing him looking happy with all the things he did even if it’s just a candle he made because he thought of me, I started to look forward to it.

The child-like demeanor happiness makes all the energy exerted worth it.

-

_“Younghyun, you are a demigod but all these powers are not given to you to tamper time. Time is absolute and you know that. Even the gods don’t meddle with time.”_

_Younghyun stood there, face devoid of all emotion. The old man sighed._

_“I did not tell you her future so you could change it. I told you because I want to save you. You know that to tamper time is to tamper law. Don’t make that mistake.”_

-

A smile made its way up my face as soon as I saw Younghyun waving at me across the street. It was a gloomy day, with not enough sunlight to paint the pavement yellow and Younghyun was wearing his long coat over his turtleneck. He had his other hand tuck deep in his pocket, lips a little dry yet he looks so good, as always and even from this far, I could see his bright smile, his chinky cheeks, eyes crescent and shining. There's something even with just seeing him even in bad morning that makes everything a little okay. He’s a bright flower amongst the people.

I took his hand and for a moment, I thought there was something wrong, his eyes changed, but it was too brief and when I looked again, he was smiling and everything was alright.

-

_Younghyun took my face in his hand, eyes level. With his hair falling over his forehead, his eyes were pitch black,_

_“You’re going to die”_

_“Huh?_ ”

-

For some reason, he’s a little more jumpy today. I could see with the way his fingers are fiddling at the tissue, looking around like a hawk.

He invited me to the restaurant he ate the last time he was in Europe but I wanted pastry. I mean, even if the weather seems a little down today, I wanted to stay outside and enjoy the scenery of the city. This trip is my first time in Europe and he knows that.

But I couldn’t concentrate. Not with Younghyun looking so tense in front of me. He agreed to eat outside but he hasn't relaxed, not one bit.

I mean sure, the weather isn’t good but being with him for long, I could tell this was something else. So unconsciously, I started to look around too, unnerved by the incessant tapping oh his fingers on the table. I don’t think there was anything wrong but he was still tapping, looking at his watch now and then, looking at me, then back at the crowd.

It was really weird.

Normally, I would laugh at him, make a joke out of it since I want him to be at ease but this doesn’t look like that. And he’s not sharing it with me.

I reached out for his hand and laid it flat on the table.

That made him look at me, eyes distracted and apologetic.

“It’s bothering you?” He asked.

I shook my head and softly smiled,

“What’s going on?”

-

_“I’m going to save you.” His eyes were determined._

_I looked up to him helplessly, through my hazy vision, I could see his face, resolute._

_He looks so heartbroken._

_I reached out to touch his face and I see my blood smearing his face, or it could be my eyes starting to see red._

_How can he save me?_

_I mustered out all the energy I have in me to utter my last word,_

_“Stop” I croaked._

_-_

I wanted to see the London Eye. I’ve always wanted to go there and Younghyun knows that so the disappointment I felt when as soon as I said it, he said no.

“We can’t go there.”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and turned to him.

“Why?” I asked half-whining. I mean, it’s not everyday I am in Europe!

I thought he was gonna atleast smile but he just stared at me, pushing my hair back. He stared at me as if he was memorizing me.

“It’s rainy.”

I made a face. It's very odd of him to say and very unnerving how his eyes stared at me so intently so I laughed nervously.

“It’s not yet raining Younghyun.”

“It will.” he said, still staring at me.

So we didn’t go.

“Next time we will, I promise.” He said.

I wonder what was bothering him?

-

_He look at the time for a hundredth time and looked up at the sky, half begging, “Please, I’m sorry please- stop taking her away.”_

_I could see him through the rain in my eyes. The pain was too unbearable but seeing him like that was worst that any injury, any pain._

_“Younghyu-hyun, it’s okay” I coughed, I could taste the blood, could feel my breath leaving me. I was losing._

_I love you! I love you! I wanted to say that._

_I could feel his hand on my cheeks._

_“No, no come on. Fight for me! Please”_

_I wish I could but-_

_“You said yesterday you will! You promised me! You just need to stay alive for one minute, get past the time please!” I could hear him babbling, crying but it was muffled_

_And it doesn’t hurt any less._

_I’m drowning_

-

“Hey, you can let go of my hand you know” I said teasingly as we crossed the road, his hand clasped tightly on mine.

He has been like this since we met and normally it wouldn’t bother me but I could feel his posture. He was like... waiting... for something, or someone. I can’t even explain it. I always feel this but today, I feel like he was hiding a lot more things than he did yesterday.

“I like you safe” he said to which I laughed a little too loudly, still chortling, “Me too” I said.

He didn’t answer and kept walking and that’s when I realized there was something seriously wrong.

I pulled his hand back and made him look at me.

He had always been good at hiding his feelings. That’s why it’s so hard to comfort him. He always keeps everything to himself.

It's okay. But we promised each other that if it's starting to be too much, we would speak up.

I pried his hands off me and wrapped my own in his, looking in his eyes, searching.

What is bothering you my love?

-

_“Younghyun what’s going on?” I asked hysterically._

_He was in manic, pulling me in most obscure places, talking to himself and always looking at his watch like his life depended on it._

_He was starting to scare me._

_“You don’t understand!” He shouted, wringing his hands on his face “You’re going to die. Today! I don’t know how but you are going to die.”_

_He was close to crying and I’m just so confuse. I don’t know what’s going on. He never shouts at anyone._

_I was shaking but I held it in. We always talked out balance in our relationship._

_When one breaks down, the other must hold._

_I kept my posture, “What die? Who? Wha-“ I looked around as if they could give me the answer I was searching for. What is he talking about?_

_“You won’t believe me if I told you. I don’t have all day to explain but you will die and I can’t let that happen.”_

_I'm... confused._

_He kissed my hands. “Please, if you don’t believe in me, then trust me please, I- I can’t lose you again.”_

_I stared at him, shock. “Again?”_

-

“Read me Little Prince again.” I requested as we sat outside the cafe, pulling out a book we purchased from the library a while ago.

“You’ve read that already” he sniffed.

I shrugged, smiling. “I want you to read it to me.”

“That takes too much time.” he said, looking away.

"I have time" I teased, gesturing at the plates in front of us.

He didn't laugh but he answered, "No you don't"

He was not in the mood today, I can tell but I leaned over our table and tried to get his attention.

“Even just the last chapter please?” I am using the cutest of all the cutest eyes and it might now work but I really love it when he read me books and since Little Prince is his favorite book, probably the only book he has ever read, I’ll take my chances with it again.

Even if I hate its last chapter.

-

_“You mean, you’ve been...” I took a deep breathe “This day just keeps on repeating? And... I- I?” I couldn’t even finish my sentence._

_He nodded_

_“How long have you been doing this?”_

_“I-“_

_“How long Younghyun?” I asked angrily._

_He just looks at me pleadingly. We probably have this conversation before and it just made me angrier because how many “I can save you” did he say to me? How many times did he not listen? How many times have I seen that anguished, tired streak eyes staring at me knowing that whatever he does, whatever I do, the ending stays the same._

_And my heart breaks._

_You are in idiot, Kang Younghyun._

-

“I love you” he suddenly said as the boat slowly moved forward.

Startled, I looked at him in alarm, his hands have not left mine, still clasped tightly on the side; “Are you sick?” I blurted.

He smiled and shrugged. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s the tenth time you said you love me.” Smiling slightly, “Not that I don't like it but, it's just weird”

He laughed and he looked up at the sky suddenly.

“You know what’s weird?”

“Hmmm?” I asked, suddenly mesmerized by the picturesque scene splayed out in front of me.

It’s unfair. He's so beautiful.

The he looked at me and smiled, “You’re counting.”

-

_“Where are you going?” He called._

_I was seething in anger. At the gods, for this stupid curse. For Europe for painting this kind of image to Younghyun. Now every street, every place, every shop in here will remind him of me and how I die in every single one of them. And I hate Younghyun too, for not stopping._

_“Hey! Stop! You’re going to die”_

_He managed to catch up with me and anger too, was evident on his face._

_“Didn’t you hear me?” He gritted his teeth._

_“I did”_

_He bit his lips as if he was fighting what he wanted to say. He took deep breathes before asking, “Then where are you going?”_

_Somewhere good enough to die”_

-

“ **Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...** ” his voice echoed all around us, all around me. 

**“There’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby”**

He had his back to me yet I could feel the smile evident on his face

**"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue"**

And he was looking at me as he sing the last stanza of the song. His phone was in front of him.

**“And the dreams that you dare to dream do come true”**

I normally don’t approve of him filming me but there was something about the way his voice resonates at the tunnel, the low yellow light that surrounds us and the way he was looking at me as if I was his all.

What made it sweeter than it already is, he smiled at me and mouthed,

“I love you”

I can swear I just saw an angel.

-

_“I spent years trying to save you!”_

_“I never ask you to save me Younghyun!” I shouted, tears running down on my face as if I could see all the years he stuck himself relieving this day, feeling the pain of loss, of grief, day by day, and looking at me the next day as if I didn’t die just yesterday._

_I was shaking with grief knowing that I don’t remember the days I die but he did, every single one them, everyday, in every part of this place, in anyway, it was all for his to suffer._

_And yet he still believes he can save me._

_“You haven’t let me decide.” I reasoned. Just knowing all these pain he was trying to hide for how many years, gives back infinite pain in me too._

_How could this man love me this much?_

_He looked up, anguished on his face but he was also determined, just as always._

_“I know what you would say and I can’t accept that.”_

_“Younghyun...” I pleaded._

_“I can save you.”_

_-_

A smile made its way up my face as soon as I saw Younghyun waving at me across the street. It was a gloomy day, with not enough sunlight to paint the pavement yellow and Younghyun was wearing his long coat over his turtleneck, he had his other hand tuck deep in his pocket, lips a little dry yet he looks so good, as always and even from this far, I could see his smile, his chinky cheeks, eyes crescent and shining. He’s a bright flower amongst the people.

When I got near, I realized he was crying.

I ran to him, worried and I looked at him in the eye as if I could take away his tears.

“What’s wrong?”

He took my hand on his face.

“I love you.”

-

_“How long are you gonna keep doing this?” asked the old man._

_Younghyun smiled, fixing his sneakers as he saw Yena moved to cross the street._

_“Time... is eternal, you told me that. So I'm going to try, again and again and again."_

_He looked at the man briefly, and smiled_

_"I am going to save her.”_

_Younghyun stood up, smiled and wave at her from across the street._

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I'm just so proud of this. Not my best work but, I kinda felt this in more ways than the other one so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
